vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezio Auditore da Firenze
|-|Assassin's Creed II ▾= - Base= - w/ Armor of Altaïr= }} |-|Brotherhood= |-|Revelations= |-|Embers= Summary Ezio Auditore da Firenze (1459 – 1524) was a Florentine nobleman during the Renaissance, and, unbeknownst to most historians and philosophers, the Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins, a title which he held from 1503 to 1513. He is also an ancestor of William and Desmond Miles, as well as Clay Kaczmarek. A member of the House of Auditore, Ezio remained unaware of his Assassin heritage until the age of 17 when he witnessed the hanging of his father and two brothers, Federico and Petruccio under the false count of treason. Forced to flee his birthplace with his remaining family members—his mother and sister—Ezio took refuge with his uncle in the Tuscan town of Monteriggioni, at the Villa Auditore. After learning of his heritage from Mario, after some initial hesitation, Ezio began his Assassin training and set about on his quest for vengeance against the Templar Order, and their Grand Master, the Spaniard Rodrigo Borgia, who had ordered the execution of his kin. During his travels, Ezio managed to not only unite the pages of the Codex, written by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Mentor of the Levantine Assassins, but also to save the cities of Florence, Venice, and Rome from Templar rule. He ensured the future travels of Christopher Columbus to the New World and that they remained unencumbered, liberated Rome from Borgia rule, and prevented the Ercole Massimo's Cult of Hermes from rising to power, helping spread the Renaissance and Assassin ideals of independence and free will throughout Italy. In the years that followed, Ezio began a quest to rediscover the lost history of the Order. Travelling to the aged fortress of Masyaf to learn more of the Assassins before him, he discovered it overrun with Templars and made his way to the city of Constantinople to uncover the location of the Masyaf keys which, as he discovered, would unlock the fortress's fabled hidden library when brought together. A decade later, Ezio had retired and resided in a Tuscan villa with his wife, Sofia Sartor, and his two children; Flavia and Marcello. Sometime after helping teach the Chinese Assassin Shao Jun the ways of the Order, Ezio died of a heart attack at the age of 65, during a visit to Florence with his wife and daughter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with swords, melee weapons, hidden blades, hidden gun, crossbow, bombs, Staff of Eden and Apple of Eden. At least 8-C with artillery, Leonardo da Vinci's war machines and his strongest bombs generally. Even higher with preparations Name: Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Il Mentore (The Mentor), The Prophet Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 17-40 during the events of Assassin's Creed II, 40-47 during the events of Brotherhood (The game ends two months before Ezio's birthday in June 24), 52-53 during the events of Revelations, 56 in the Titan Comics, 60 in Reflections, 65 during Embers and at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Master Assassin, Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins, Special Advisor of Pope Julius II Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and abilities ▾= - Resistances=Minor Resistance to Diseases (Frequently had sexual encounters with brothels in his teenage years without suffering from STDs. Also took care of his brother Petruccio, who was plagued with several infectious ailments), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Life Absorption (Naturally possesses resistances against the powers of all the Pieces of Eden due to being an Isu-Hybrid. Resisted Rodrigo's use of the Apple to control him and take away his life-force), Poison Manipulation (When he blew up the gunstock caches of Derinkuyu, Ezio breathed in huge amounts of highly toxic smokes and fumes and lasted far longer than most civilians and still managed to run at full power, whereas most civilians and guards were barely capable of even clutching for life after breathing in even small portions of the gases. His poison bombs seem to have no effect on him even after prolonged exposure) and Extreme Heat (Assassins during his time had to withstand being branded as a symbol of their dedication. Also walked relentless hours in the Syrian deserts during the daytime without any supplies. Also withstood being shot by fire arrows in Brotherhood) and Cold (Was capable of climbing Masyaf's icy mountains with only a cape, swam in the icy winter waters of Atlas village to stealthily kill Leandros's men) }} |-|With Equipment=Can glide long distances with his parachutes, Flight (With Leonardo da Vinci's flying machine), Smoke Manipulation (via smoke bombs), Explosion Manipulation (via Bombs), Stink Manipulation (via Stink Bombs), Surface Scaling (with Sticky Bomb shells), Fire Manipulation (With Greek Fire), Poison Manipulation (Via aconite poison blades, darts and datura bombs), Sound Manipulation (via Cherry Bomb), Can splatter blood with Blood bombs and fool people into thinking they have been injured, Fear Manipulation (Dagger of Brutus, Yusuf's Turkish Kilij, Sword of Vlad Tepes and Armor of Ishak Pasha) |-|With the Apple of Eden= Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Illusion Creation, Paralysis Inducement, Duplication (Can create exact clones of himself), Death Manipulation (With the Apple of Eden) and Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Being a fully-fledged Isu-Hybrid having directly descended from Adam and Eve themselves and being a high-ranking Master Assassin, he should easily be stronger than the Minotaur and should also be superior to most other Isu-Hybrids. Learned all of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad's skills and abilities via the Codex and the Masyaf Keys. Can trade blows with comparably-durable enemies capable of harming him and his armor, and he can also harm himself. Traded blows with and overpowered Rodrigo Borgia in all of their confrontations, even when the latter was empowered with the Papal Staff of Eden, which can enhance its wielders to the level of the Isu, and later himself amplified with its power unknowingly when he used it to open the Basilica Vault. Fought on equal grounds with Rodrigo's son Cesare, and eventually overwhelmed him), higher with swords, melee weapons, hidden blades, Hidden Gun, crossbow, normal artillery, bombs (Can easily blow up wooden structures and stone walls without issue. His bombs have a radius of over 4 meters, though they can easily harm people of comparable durability, and Assassins and Byzantine Templars with far weaker bombs than his could effortlessly destroy reinforced siege machines, although Ezio resorts to using much weaker bombs to avoid serious casualties. Piri Reis blew up entire hulls of multiple large ships with the same bombs as Ezio during the Ottoman-Venetian War), the Staff of Eden and the Apple of Eden (Apple of Eden clones are powerful enough to easily overwhelm the likes of Altaïr and Bayek, and were already giving a Staff-amped Rodrigo a hard time in combat). Building level with his strongest bombs (In his chase for Cesare in Spain, he used Leonardo's bombs to blow up several warships, confirmed in the Brotherhood novel. Blew up the lighthouse that held up the Great Chain of the Golden Horn by using a bomb that had 50 times the power of his usual bombs), Leonardo da Vinci's war machines (Blew up multiple factories, reinforced stone cannon barracks, their towers and burned down several Borgia ships with Leonardo da Vinci's war machines, and is capable of destroying other comparable war machines. Leonardo's tank is this powerful) and artillery (Made use of cannons which could easily reduce multiple wheeled cannons to splinters in one shot and take out massive siege towers in 3 hits. Also capable of one-shotting Leonardo's war machines like the Tank. Also made use of Greek Fire and left an entire harbor full of warships in flames) generally. Even higher with preparations (With enough preparations he managed to blow up the massive gunstock caches of Cappadocia and cover the entire underground city of Derinkuyu and leave it completely uninhabitable). Can also negate durability with the Apple of Eden and poisoned weaponry Speed: At least Supersonic+ by himself (Capable of dodging arquebus and musket shots simply by sidestepping or simply by outrunning them. Easily kept up with his Apple of Eden clones. Easily deflected arrows and outran arrow hails during the events of Assassin's Creed II Discovery. Kept up with and dodged attacks from a Staff-amped Rodrigo Borgia, with those being amplified by the Pieces of Eden being able to fight on par with the likes of Jacob Frye, Bayek and Nikolai Orelov. Even in old age he could easily keep up with the more-agile-and-flexible Shao Jun, who herself is capable of dodging hand-gonne bullets at this speed, and was also responsible for her training that allowed her to do so, and could even keep up with her enemies in combat despite his poor health. Barely managed to save Jun from an oncoming hand-gonne shot), higher with the Staff of Eden, bombs and Leonardo's war machines. Supersonic with artillery (Should be comparable to other smoothbore cannons due to Leonardo modifying them with the Apple of Eden's help) and the Hidden Gun (The Hidden Gun was based on a wheellock mechanism and thus should have comparable speeds to wheellock pistols, which can easily hit over 438 m/s). Athletic Human with the tank (Some guards often got overwhelmed by it, though they were jogging). Superhuman with rowboats, Subsonic with the Flying Machine (The Flying Machine relies on diving methods, and in this case, it would not be much slower than most other diving apparatuses of the modern world today and would most likely be on par with most birds of prey) and parachutes (Should be on par with most modern parachutes), Subsonic attack speed with his crossbow Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Easily overpowered a Staff-amped Rodrigo Borgia, who could easily defeat Ezio's Apple-generated clones, with Apple-generated clones being capable of easily overpowering the likes of Bayek. Easily and vastly superior to Ercole Massimo, who tossed a man into a giant stone block hard enough to send it off of the ledge and even take off a chunk of a nearby pillar it was stuck against. Repeatedly wrestled with Cesare Borgia and eventually overpowered him, and Cesare himself was an accomplished bullfighter, being capable of wrestling with bulls and killing them all by himself without the aid of any of his assistants. Can easily swing around sledgehammers like swords. Can easily twist heads a full 360 degrees with brute force. Easily managed to jump several meters into the air despite being well into his 60s and suffering from severe ailments), higher with the Staff of Eden Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+, higher with the Staff of Eden Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Tanked cannonballs slamming into him multiple times in a row. His falls are powerful enough to crack the ground and wooden platforms. Has survived free-falls above seven storeys multiple times at once without ever fracturing his bones and kept running without any versatile effects on his body afterwards, and has also taken dives into water from over 30 meters to impress the Thieves Guild in both Rome and Constantinople. Dived from the top of Masyaf Castle into a pocket of water underneath the castle. Took multiple hits from Rodrigo Borgia and his Staff of Eden and survived being sent flying by its power, and also survived being stabbed by the latter. Can tank his own bombs at point-blank range with no damage. Should be on par with most other Isu-Hybrids, who can tank explosions on these levels, no-sell energy beams that are powerful enough to vaporize three human beings and reduce them to a bloody mist at the slightest touch and take hits from Olympos Projects like the Minotaur), higher with armors (Both the armor sets of Altaïr and Brutus are basically equal in terms of functionality and durability, with Altaïr's armor having brushed off the same cannonballs as Ezio himself, as he later got the armor back from Monteriggioni's ruins sometime after Cesare's death) and the Staff of Eden. Building level with the Naval Cannon and the Tank (Both the tank and naval cannon could casually no-sell cannonballs that could one-shot gigantic buildings and fortress walls with ease. Can withstand their own firepower) Stamina: Incredibly high (Went on for several decades hunting down the killers of his father and brothers with little rest, food or water. Has survived being stabbed, shot and thrown off tall buildings multiple times and still managed to fight at full power as if nothing happened to him, such as when a Staff-amped Rodrigo Borgia stabbed him through his armor, merely calling the stab as something his armor brushed off, and when he got shot at multiple points of his body and fell from several storeys right after and still managed to later on fight and blitz several armed guards without issue, later on freerunning throughout the Auditore crypt, and in the ensuing conflict, not once did he suffer from exhaustion. Singlehandedly blitzed and wiped out several enemy regiments during the Battle of Viana. Easily defeated hordes of mercenaries in several fistfighting competitions that extended multiple rounds, and Ezio won all of them. Even after being stabbed in the side, Ezio managed to wipe out every single enemy before falling unconscious. Ezio's abilities overall, gave him legendary status among the Roman Thieves Guild, so far as going to convince some of the members to believe that Ezio's freerunning skills were exaggerated, and blatantly impossible for someone his age, forcing him to prove otherwise. By the time he was 52, word had reached Constantinople of his feats, leaving even the best Assassins there in awe of his amazing endurance. One of his most notorious feats of endurance involves him sprinting at top speed for over 300 meters uninterrupted and still appear completely unexhausted. Even in old age, he managed to overpower several heavily armed Chinese men with only a fireplace poker and managed to do immensely strenuous acrobatic maneuvers while suffering from several ailments and handicaps) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with equipment, several meters with throwing knives, several tens to possibly hundreds of meters with his Hidden Gun and Crossbow, higher with the Apple of Eden. Several hundreds of meters with war machines and Greek Fire. Several kilometers with cannons Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades, Hookblade, hidden gun, throwing daggers/knives, Several sets of swords (Including broadswords, longswords, rapiers, schiavonas, scimitars, falchions, sabres, kilij and a personal Yatagahn sword), metal cestus (Later discards it by Revelations), Sword of Altaïr, Staff of Eden (Temporarily), Apple of Eden #6 (1486-1500, 1507-?), dagger, axes, sledgehammers, war hammers, maces, spears, poisoned darts and needle, crossbow, personal bombs (smoke bombs, poison bombs, cherry bombs, thunder bombs, stink bombs, blood bombs, coin bombs that made use of pyrite and caltrop bombs to leave soldiers incapacitated for a brief period of time), Leonardo da Vinci's war machines, Parachutes, several sets of armors, including the personal armor sets of Marcus Junius Brutus, Altaïr and the Ottoman vizier Ishak Pasha, can also make use of household objects like brooms and whatnot to aid him in combat Intelligence: Genius. Ezio was both a highly skilled Assassin and an adept Mentor. He learned and developed a vast array of skills, such as picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, free-running and long-range combat. He was also able to use a variety of weapons and gadgets, including two Hidden Blades, a sword, throwing knives, smoke bombs, short blade and many more. Ezio was a very skilled freerunner from a young age. He learned how to free-run under the tutelage of either his father or older brother, and was able to move quickly and efficiently in sprinting, climbing, and jumping. Also, he was an extremely enduring and strong athlete, being able to perform all these actions without being encumbered by his large variety of weapons and armor at all. Although Ezio wasn't raised as an assassin from the beginning like Altaïr, throughout his life he has stored a vast amount of knowledge about combat, was trained several years to be an assassin, and despite his advancing years, Ezio's skill and speed as a freerunner increased significantly, being aware of all of his surroundings as well as planning his next move very quickly and carefully, as observed by younger Assassins such as Francesco Vecellio. Ezio's actions also left a profound effect on the entire Brotherhood, as the entirety of Europe and the Mediterranean came under Assassin control and ushered in a Golden Age and could fully enjoy the benefits of the Renaissance thanks to his efforts, with his name being hailed as legendary as far as the Ottoman Empire even amongst ordinary civilians. He could easily interact with First Civilization architecture without having any knowledge of them firsthand. Ezio, due to his immense experience with various Pieces of Eden, ultimately decided to become a writer, his passion already being fueled by the fact that he had been an avid reader since he was a child, collecting several famous books scattered across Constantinople and whatnot, and he eventually wrote his own Codex that would later end up in the hands of Abstergo Industries. As a result of his journey, Ezio eventually managed to attain all of Altaïr's skills, secrets and experiences. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations that would kill most peak-level human beings. Was psychologically scarred for the rest of his life after witnessing the hanging of his father and two brothers. Extremely protective of his family, and would initially retaliate violently and ruthlessly against anyone who would insult his family or his loved ones, but ultimately gave it up as he grew older and wiser. Will put himself in harms' way to protect innocents and the ones he loves, and can also become prone to losing his temper as a result. Became immensely ruthless and vengeful in his hunt for Rodrigo Borgia, although by the time he assassinated Girolamo Savonarola, he eventually managed to come to terms with his vengeance, as seen with his refusal to kill the Pope. Maximizing the Apple's range significantly exhausts him and drains his life-force, due to not having had much experience using its powers (It is not known whether Ezio had this weakness removed upon fully evolving his Eagle Vision to Eagle Sense, though it is plausible as Desmond, his descendant, was able to use it without any repercussions), although this is countered by the Apple's ability to heal him just as fast. His Eagle Sense takes some time to thoroughly identify a person and his characteristics if he chooses to be more specific or his target is amongst a crowd wearing similar clothing. Refuses to back down or give up even when the odds are against him or even when he is heavily injured. The tank requires at least 4 people to properly operate. Both the Flying Machine and the Flying Bomber require heat sources and convection of air to stay afloat, although the Flying Bomber's cannon easily removes this weakness. The Naval Cannon required Ezio to continuously switch from boat mode to cannon mode, leaving him vulnerable to oncoming fire. Initially in Assassin's Creed II, he couldn't use his Hidden Gun during combat and initially required some time to line up his shots, but as of Brotherhood, he has effectively mastered it to the point where he doesn't need to reload it to make multiple quick-and-consecutive shots at any given time. The poison blade's composition was so fragile that it broke upon use, forcing Ezio to refill once depleted. Developed an infection in the lung by 1519 due to his time in the vineyard, and due to having retired by that point, his health began to rapidly decline. Gallery Ezio-AC2-Assassins-Creed-II.png|A full-body render of Ezio's base appearance in Assassin's Creed II AC2_Ezio_Bonus_Dye.png|Bonus Dye with the Misaglias Armor Eziolineagechess.png|Ezio as he appears in Assassin's Creed: Lineage Ezioforhonor.jpg|Ezio as he appears in For Honor Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Soul Calibur).png|Ezio as he appears in Soul Calibur V Ezio-AC-Brotherhood-Render-Art.png|A render of Ezio in his Roman robes from Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood 1554732370838.png|Another render of Ezio in his Roman Robes ACReflections_Ezio_render.png|Ezio in 1506, Assassin's Creed Reflections Drachen_V.png|Ezio wearing the Helmschmied Drachen Armor 3f9cb06ecdc346f6b6acbf424d6fc1ed.png|Ezio wearing the Armor of Brutus Armor_of_ishak_pasha.png|Ezio wearing the Armor of Ishak Pasha ACA_Ezio.jpg|Ezio post-retirement, Titan Comics Ezio_old_reflections.png|Ezio post-retirement, Assassin's Creed Reflections ACCC_DB_Ezio_Auditore.jpg|Ezio as he appears in Assassin's Creed Chronicles: China Theme song Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sound Users Category:Blood Users Category:Madness Users Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Leaders Category:Teachers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Wise Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Parents Category:Seduction Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Boxers Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Vigilantes Category:Preparation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Book Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Firearm users Category:Married Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acrobats Category:Precognition Users Category:Armor Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Short Film Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Board Game Characters